


[PODFIC] Farm-to-Table, Non-GMO, Responsibly Sourced

by Readbyanalise010



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Case Fic, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-17 13:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13660398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: What's the best way to catch some radical socialist maple syrup thieves? Go undercover as a couple with a twee Brooklyn store, of course.





	[PODFIC] Farm-to-Table, Non-GMO, Responsibly Sourced

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fire_juggler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Farm-to-Table, Non-GMO, Responsibly Sourced](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349544) by [impertinence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impertinence/pseuds/impertinence). 



Cover made by vassalady.

| 

## Streaming Audio

For mobile streaming: **[***Click here***](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bB99%5d%20farm%20to%20table.mp3)**

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Download (right-click and save)

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bB99%5d%20farm%20to%20table.mp3) | **Size:** 38 MB | **Duration:** 00:41:24

## Reader's Notes

Happy Valentine's Day, fire_juggler! This was supposed to be a Christmas gift, but I hope you still feel the love today. ♥


  
---|---


End file.
